


Yours Faithfully

by confidencealive (dazzler)



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/confidencealive
Summary: They go with Rosana and the refugees to the church in Viridian Village, and then Hadrian takes him to Wistful Peaks.





	Yours Faithfully

**Author's Note:**

> im still rlly ???? about this timeline but have this. i wrote it after getting depressed about their meeting in try to live normally.

Arrell’s flat looks similar to how it did when Alyosha was last here, if a little messier. He plucks at the unmade bed, a distant part of him wanting to climb beneath the covers and bury his face in the pillows. Hadrian is regarding him with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion from the doorway, so instead he moves to the desk. 

 

It’s littered in books and paper. Arrell is organized, not neat, but here his desperation hangs in the air like the smell of spilled ink as Alyosha sifts through A Treatise on Impossible Apparitions and The Realm of The Unstill, through charts and hastily scrawled lists.

 

His heart stutters in his chest when he sees the drawing-- a sketch of himself and Tutor when Alyosha was a student, beaming in his seminarian uniform. Arrell looks the same as always, except for the small smile on his lips; somehow it makes him seem much younger.

 

He can pinpoint the exact moment in their shared history. It was fourteen years ago, and he can still feel the weight of Tutor’s hand on his shoulder. 

 

Hadrian’s voice startles him out of his thoughts, a bit too loud in the empty apartment. “So, how did you know each other again?”

 

Alyosha places the sketch back on the table and turns away. “He used to be my teacher. Afterwards we kept up a correspondence of sorts.” 

 

Hadrian makes a skeptical noise, not accepting that that’s the whole story, but Alyosha doesn’t care to elaborate at the moment. 

 

“My apologies, I’ll be done soon and we can leave.”

 

There’s not much worth taking. He weighs a few of the books in his hands before picking up the drawing again, folding it carefully, and slipping it between the pages of his book of scripture.

  
He doesn’t find the letters. 


End file.
